Olympus Helping
by Angelbach
Summary: The gods of Olympus decide to lend a helping hand in Sunnydale.
1. Quiet Words

Title: Quiet Words Series: Olympus Helping 1 Author: Angelbach Email: angelbachuk@yahoo.co.uk Rating: English PG Category: W/A Disclaimer: The characters of Willow, Angel, Spike and others belong to Joss Whedon and Grr-Argh. Although if Angel and Spike ever wanted to stay with me, I'd never turn them down!!! (All other characters belong to me! [Isn't that nice of them!!!!!]) Notes: This is what happens when you get stuck on a British Rail train for over two hours longer than you should be!! :)  
  
.. = Ven's thoughts. *.. * = Her sister's thoughts.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Hi there, something wrong?"  
  
Willow turned round to find a beautiful young woman looking at her with concerned eyes. A puzzled look went through her own green eyes as she suddenly felt as if she knew her, and in that same moment knew she could trust her.  
  
"Yes, I mean no."  
  
"You're not sure I take it, so your problem must be a man." It was accompanied by a musical laugh. "Want to talk to an unbiased stranger?"  
  
"Actually yes. If you want to listen that is..." Willow moved along her seat a little and the woman sat down beside her.  
  
"Sweetheart, when a girl looks like you did a moment ago, I'm always ready to listen." The other woman replied.  
  
*The fact that it's your job doesn't hurt either, does it! *  
  
Shut up, sister!   
  
"So what's your problem...?"  
  
The redhead sighed, looking down at her hands. "I suppose you could say I have a problem with a man. It's more like my life."  
  
"Then describe the man to me." It came out more as a command than a request. "Let me see him through your eyes."  
  
The normally bright green eyes suddenly turned dreamy and it was obvious to the closely watching blonde, she didn't even know it had happened.  
  
"He's... well, tall, fit, gorgeously, even dangerously handsome. Dark eyes that remind you of molten chocolate. Dark brown hair that makes you want to run your fingers through it again and again. He's gentle, caring but he's strong, powerful. Sometimes he wear it like a shield, others, he tries to hide in the shadows but never from me. And he listens to you. I don't mean just what you say but what you don't say."  
  
"Go on, Willow." The older woman said softly, laying her hand on hers.  
  
"He listens to me. Sometimes I think he's the only person that does. Especially since he came back from... from Hell. We... we seem to talk with out using words. He's been there for me when no-one else has even wanted to know."  
  
"And you've been there for him, haven't you Willow." The elder woman's voice grew even softer. "Every nightmare, stopping him brooding."  
  
"He needed someone." Willow's eyes started to clear a slight blush in her pale cheeks.  
  
"He needed you." Simple but the truth. "You're in love with him and he's in love with you."  
  
"But... but he can't. I can't!" Willow almost wailed, paling as she jumped to her feet and moved away. "I can't be. I just can't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he's Buffy's... and I have Oz."  
  
"Is he, Willow? Do you?"  
  
"No! I mean, Yes! Oh Goddess, I'm so confused, I don't understand." Willow literally collapsed to the ground, her eyes shimmering with tears as she looked back at the woman.  
  
*So what are you going to do now? You're going to have to admit to knowing more than you should... if you were a real stranger. *  
  
Play it by ear of course. It's what I do best after all and there's nothing else I can do. I can't let her be broken by this, not now the pair of them are almost on the right path.   
  
*That's why we decided you were the best person for the job, remember. *  
  
Like you said, love is my job!   
  
*Don't gloat! *  
  
Then butt out and leave me to it!   
  
Steeling herself, she turned her mind back to the girl before her. "Willow child..."  
  
Willow was visibly pulling herself. Hearing her name, she rose and returned to the seat, looking at the woman however with pain-filled eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall apart like that. It's not me."  
  
The elder woman immediately took one of her hands in her own, ignoring the feeling of disbelief and amazement being sent to her by her invisible companion. Her own gaze was tinged with growing respect for this petite redhead and a little shocked by the amount of power running through her.  
  
"Sweetheart, I just threw you a ball right out of left field. You're entitled to feel that wee bit wiggy, I'd say."  
  
"I've got a question though."  
  
"Then shoot."  
  
"How do you know my name? I haven't told you it."  
  
*Oops! Have we slipped up! *  
  
SHUT UP!   
  
"Let's just I wasn't quite honest when I first spoke to you."  
  
"Meaning..." Willow completely confused, asked. Even though her emotional senses were in turmoil, her newly awakened Wiccan senses were still telling her that this woman could be trusted.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Powers That Be?"  
  
"Yes, Angel mentioned them in connection with this demon guide he has. Whistler." She smiled suddenly, her whole face lighting up as she mentioned the vampire before the sadness returned once more.  
  
"Let's just say I'm sort of connected to them."  
  
*There's an understatement! *  
  
"Oh! OH!" Willow replied, her brow creasing slightly. "But that still doesn't explain how you know my name."  
  
"We know all about the Scooby Gang, Willow, thanks to Whistler. In fact, if I'm honest, we're rather proud of you all." She squeezed Willow's hand. "You don't find very many mortals fighting evil these days, I can tell you."  
  
"Huh!"  
  
"A conversation for another day, I think." The older woman replied smoothly. "We're severely off track, so back to what we we're talking about."  
  
"I'm not sure..." Willow began.  
  
"Uh uh! Sweetheart, way too late to back out now." She grinned. "Time to swim. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Well, I suppose so." Willow replied, eyes widening. "What?"  
  
"Has the Slayer returned?"  
  
Willow shook herself, turning slightly away and when she spoke her voice was tense. "No."  
  
"Then why did you refer to him as Buffy's. From what I gather, he hasn't been hers since that stupid original curse was broken."  
  
"But... but isn't that why he was sent back from Hell." Willow was becoming totally confused. "Because Buffy needed him."  
  
"My dear child, how can a person be sent back for someone who isn't even in the same town? Let alone the same state. Especially that selfish chit. Quite frankly, he was sent back because YOU needed him."  
  
*Couldn't you find a bigger sledgehammer to hit the poor girl with! *  
  
For once, subtly is a total bummer. Live with it!   
  
*That's news to me. I didn't think you even knew what the word meant! *  
  
Hah! Remind me to laugh later.   
  
"He was sent back for me!!" The redhead exclaimed incredulously.  
  
"Have you noticed him hanging around anyone else since he got back from that awful place Acathla took him to?"  
  
"Well, no, but I just thought that was because..."  
  
The woman laid a finger on her lips. "Willow, Angel wouldn't protect you just because you restored his soul permanently. Believe me, my dear. He has deep feelings for you."  
  
"But Buffy?"  
  
"Child, she has rescinded her part in this play of life." The woman replied almost harshly. "Let her go, Willow. Holding onto the hope that she will return will only hurt you."  
  
Willow swallowed her heart heavy. "I just can't do that."  
  
"Try my girl. I know it's not in your nature, but I really advise trying." She patted her cheek gently. "Now to your other problem. Do you really believe you are still in love with Oz.?"  
  
Willow blushed violently and lowered her gaze. "No." She said in a low voice.  
  
"Good because you may be about to find out something about him you really won't like." She rose suddenly. "Now I have to go. Think about what I've said Willow and go let that handsome vampire of yours know about the state of his soul."  
  
She started to walk away, leaving a stunned redhead behind her. The small girl only just pulled herself together as she was almost out of hearing. "But what's your name?"  
  
"You can call me Ven." The soft reply came floating back. "Dusk is coming, Willow. You know the risks. Go home."  
  
When Willow looked for her again, she was gone. In the same moment, two words floated to the forefront of her mind. "Soul permanently."  
  
Seconds later, she was gone. 


	2. Permanent Condition

Permanent Condition

By Angelbach

Willow literally flew down the corridor into the library.

"Giles, Giles, I need the disc. Hi Angel. I met someone in the park. They said that... ANGEL!"

Before he knew what was happening, the vampire found himself holding a rambling redhead.

"She said that your soul was permanent, and something about Buffy not being in the same state. That she was a selfish chit and that she knew all about the Scooby Gang because of Whistler and that we're rare mortals and I was going to find out something about Oz that I wasn't going to like very much and that..." She broke off abruptly,

suddenly aware of what else she was going to say.

A deep blush invaded her pale cheeks as she realised that both Watcher and Vampire were looking at her with amused expressions. With an embarrassed groan, she buried her face in Angel's white shirt.

"Someone shoot me please." She mumbled.

"I don't think so, Will, you're way too important." Angel murmured in her hair, his smile audible in his voice. He suddenly stiffened.

"Permanent!"

Willow drew back, eyes shining. "Yes, that's what she said." Without knowing it, she raised her hand and brushed away a blood red tear from his cheek, then spun round to find the Watcher holding out the restoration disc. "But I want to make sure."

With that, she turned to the computer and switched on. Moments later, she was running the curse through a recently acquired translation programme.

"Willow, I think you better tell us exactly what has happened to you this afternoon." Giles eventually said. "When you left the library earlier you weren't quite this hyperactive. Are you sure you haven't just had an overdose of coffee."

"Giles!" Willow exclaimed indignantly before catching the amused look in the Watcher's eyes. "That was so not funny, Giles."

"Needed to be asked though." He replied, leaning against the counter. "Now sit down and tell us about this person you've met. I'm sure you've time while that blasted machine translates your disc."

Willow promptly jumped on to the table, dragging a still slightly stunned vampire with her. Then with a little bit of editing on her part, she told Watcher and vampire about her conversation with the strange woman in the Park.

"I swear it, Giles, there was something about her that felt familiar and the moment she spoke, I knew I could trust her."

"Which is why you promptly came here, asking for the disc."

"Giles, we still live on the Hellmouth. No harm in double checking is there." The redhead replied, an innocent look playing in her eyes.

"No, my girl, there isn't." he agreed, grinning at her just as the computer beeped. "Your infernal machine appears to have finished."

She grimaced in response but went straight to the computer. Both men followed her and read the screen over her shoulder. Moments later, Angel was swinging a laughing Willow around in the air, a grin on his own face.

"Angel... stop... dizzy." She gasped through her giggles.

"You clever, wonderful, beautiful girl." He replied, lowering her to the ground and enveloping her in a tight bear hug. "How can I ever thank you."

She returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You already have, Angel."

"Who's going to volunteer to tell Xander though." Giles said suddenly. With Willow's help, he had more readily accepted the souled vampire's return than the younger man. Xander continued to treat him with great distrust.

Willow turned to face him, a mischievous look playing in her green eyes. "Who's he annoyed most recently?" She asked.

"Willow Anne Rosenberg!" Giles exclaimed as she burst into giggles again. Giggles that began to grow slightly hysterical. "Willow?"

In response, the small girl suddenly collapsed to the floor, tears falling. "Oh God, Giles, she's never coming back." She cried. "She's never coming home."

Angel was beside her immediately, pulling her into his arms. The redhead buried her face against him as she continued to cry heartbrokenly. Over her head, he shared an understanding look with Giles as he made soothing noises to the redhead.

The older looking man was also looking decidedly shocked as the realisation struck him as well. He sank down into the nearest chair, removed his glasses and buried his face in his hand. Only the sound of the small redhead crying and the vampire's soothing nonsense noises broke the sombre silence.

It was upon this scene that Cordelia and Xander walked in. The young man took one look at the posture of the Watcher and his crying friend and his face blanched. For once in his life though, he did not jump to false conclusions.

"Giles?"

"Xander, Cordelia." The Watcher looked up and replaced his glasses. "I have news."

"Is she...?" he paled even further and his girlfriend wrapped her arms around him. "Please tell me she's not..."

"No, from what Willow was told, she's alive." The Watcher's tone turned slightly bitter. "Just don't expect ever to see her again."

"Good." Cordelia's almost please response managed to shock them all.

Even Willow raised her face from Angel's shoulder. "Cordelia!"

"Oh please Will." She rolled her eyes. "Alright, so things haven't been that brilliant since the selfish bitch walked out on us, but we've survived. If anything, with Angel back, we're doing a whole lot better."

"Is this where I say thank you." The vampire murmured in Willow's ear, before standing up and drawing her with him. It was enough to bring a smile to the still slightly woe-begotten little face.

"I'm just glad to know that she's alive." Xander said suddenly, his own face grim and strangely more mature. "But I don't think I ever want to see her again, not now."

The other four looked at him in stunned shock.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with our Xander!" Willow exclaimed. To the relief of both vampire and watcher, her eyes were beginning to sparkle again as she crossed over to the computer. "Oh, and while we're in the mood for telling news, Angel's soul is permanent."

"Oh good!" Xander replied absently. He had started to look for his hidden stash of sweets and wasn't really listening.

His girlfriend's unexpected and uncharacteristic squeal of glee had him spinning round.

"It's what!"

"Permanent Xander. As in forever." Giles repeated with a peculiar note of glee, watching the young man.

"You're sure."

"Of course we're sure. I double –checked." Willow moved back to Angel's side and linked her arm in her friend's. She smiled up at him. "Angelus is history."

"In that case..." Xander turned to face the vampire, a strange look on his face. He then stunned them all by holding out his hand to him. "Congratulations, Deadboy."

Angel was stunned enough to take the hand and shake it.

Willow immediately felt her best friend's forehead. "No temperature. Giles, he has to be possessed."

"Very funny, Wills." He punched her shoulder.

"Just one question..." Cordelia inserted sweetly. "How did we find all this out?"

"Willow." Giles answered. "Why don't you fill Cordelia and Xander in on your adventure this afternoon. Angel, may I have a word."

"Of course."

They moved to one side as the other two teenagers converged on the redhead, bombarding her with questions.

Once he was sure they were totally involved in their conversation, Giles turned to the vampire.

"Angel, I'm worried." He said frankly. "This Ven has been right about your curse and I have no doubt about Buffy as well, but..."

"What did she mean by Willow finding out something about Oz she wasn't going to like." Angel finished for him. "It doesn't sound good, does it."

Giles sighed heavily. "Not at all. I know they have been growing apart recently. Willow admitted as much to me earlier today, but he's still her friend."

"We're just going to have to see what happens, but if he hurts..." The vampire broke off, his dark gaze fastened on the redhead. "Giles, she doesn't deserve this."

"I know she doesn't." The former Watcher replied. "None of them do, Angel, but Willow especially doesn't. Just remember she has us."

"Permanently." Angel grinned suddenly, startling the older looking man. "I never knew just how good a word that was till now."

"What word?" Willow inquired as she caught his last statement.

"Permanently." Angel repeated, smiling at her.

"Definitely the bestest." She agreed, moving to his side. "Even better with soul attached."

"I feel the sudden need to be sick." Xander muttered.

"That's what happens when you stuff five Ho-Hos all at once." Cordelia shuddered. "Sheer gross!"

"Then I think it's time we did patrol." Giles put in quickly. "Before

these two need a closet."

"Giles!"

Both Xander and Cordelia blushed as Willow giggled and Angel smiled... again.

The Watcher merely ignored them all, picked up the supply bag and walked away. The others looked at each other, ginned and followed.

End

read the sequal 'Discoveries'


	3. Discoveries

OH3: Discoveries

By Angelbach

"Hey, Willow, wait up!"

Willow swung round and found Cordelia walking towards her, carrying several bags. She started to laugh. "Sale at the mall, Cordy."

"And then some, girlfriend!" The brunette replied emphatically, dropping the bags to the floor with an intense sigh of relief. "Managed to find a few things for you as well. You can pay me later."

"I'm not sure whether I should thank you or yell at you." Willow replied bemused. "I still don't understand why you're so determined to change my wardrobe now school's started."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow and looked the redhead over. For once, the redhead was wearing an outfit her friend actually approved of: a mid thigh green skirt with a green silk T-shirt teamed with green sandals and black leather jacket. "This outfit aside, which is well chic, by the way..."

"I thank you." Willow grinned. She had been wondering what the fashion conscious brunette would say.

"You know I'm almost sure that you don't look in the mirror, Will." She continued unperturbed. "We're Seniors now. Time to trash the sophomore look and you have to admit, fuzzy just isn't you anymore. So let's get with it, sister."

"The bitch is dead, long live the bitch." Willow murmured in quiet amusement. "Alright, I'll go shopping with you this weekend if it will make you happy."

"Will, it's you I'm thinking of."

"And I have a bridge in Brooklyn to sell you." Willow replied with pure sarcasm.

"Youch! Right through the heart, Will." Cordelia raised a hand to her forehead in mock pain, making her friend grin. "Hey, it wasn't that funny. I mean it, Willow, it wasn't."

The redhead merely grinned broader. With the Slayer leaving the way she had, the two fundamentally opposite girls had developed their own unique friendship. A friendship that grew stronger with each passing day, much to the amusement of the other friends and the sheer disbelief of former friends.

The brunette's grin faded as she sent a concerned look at her friend. "Have you spoke to Oz yet, Will."

"I haven't seen him since he came back from tour, and found out about Angel."

Willow sat down, frowning slightly. She still couldn't believe that Cordelia had been the only one to realise that she had edited her conversation with Ven and why. The brunette had simply got her alone the following day and demanded to know the full story.

"You did phone, didn't you?" Cordelia sat down next to her, eyes dark with worry for her friend. "Will, you promised."

"I phoned, Cordy. No-one has sent him, not even Devon but I think he may be lying." Willow frowned. "I just wish I knew what was going on. This whole thing doesn't feel right."

"And you can't move on until you know, can you."

"No, I can't." Her voice was barely audible and the brunette reached over to squeeze her hand.

"You'll just have to get him at the Bronze after all. The Dingoes are playing there tomorrow night." Cordelia started to go through her bags, then looked at the redhead slyly. "Aren't they?"

"Angel said so last night." Willow replied absently, watching her friend with increasing amusement. "Cordy, just what are you looking for?"

"This!" In reply, the former cheerleader pulled out spaghetti strapped green Thai silk sundress, promptly handing it over to the redhead. "Wear this tomorrow night and kill two birds with one stone."

"Cordy! Are you feeling alright?" Willow said teasingly as she took the dress. "Next you'll be volunteering to do research."

"Very funny, Willow, and I noticed you didn't deny it either." She was grinning knowingly, even though her tone was tart. "Hey, I just remembered something else."

"You're really on a roll today, aren't you, Cordy." Willow murmured, ducking to avoid her friend's hand with a grin.

"As I was saying, before being rudely interrupted…" Cordelia glared at Willow in mock anger, laughing as she pretended to tremble in fear. "Have you heard about the extra class to be offered."

"Seeing that we've been involved in that zombie mask thing, that would be a no. Extra curricular of the normal kind hasn't been a priority." Willow's gaze was slightly puzzled. "So spill."

"Seniors are being offered an archery/crossbow class." Cordelia sat back and waited for the response she knew that she would get. She wasn't disappointed.

"You have so got to be joking me." The redhead exclaimed. "How'd they manage to get that pass the board."

"I know. It's like so weird." Cordelia started to pick up her bags. "Think Giles will sign us up."

"Anything to give us an advantage, but let's go and ask him." Willow repacked her new sundress, then grabbed a couple of Cordelia's bags from her. "We're due at Scooby Central."

"Willow please." Cordelia groaned. "We have to put up with Xander, considering his decided lack of brain cells, but must you use that name of his as well."

"How very Giles of you, Cordy." Willow teased. "Sharper though. Pity the others, especially Xan wasn't around to appreciate it."

"Angel, you mean!" Cordelia quipped and her friend blushed slightly. "And we are talking Xander here, I'm sure to use it when he's about."

"You know, I think I'm supposed to stick up for him here." The blush fading, Willow actually pretended to consider the idea, much to Cordelia's amusement. "Yep, I am. Can't seem to find the energy though."

"Willow Rosenberg, I'm stunned here."

"Oh please, pull the other one, Cordy. You're anything but." Her response had them both in giggles, before the redhead caught sight of the Watcher. "There's Giles now."

"Hey, I wonder who the woman with him is, and where did she get that suit?"

"Concentrate, Cordelia." Willow shot over her shoulder, grinning impishly. "Hey, Mr. Giles, we're here to help with that project like you asked."

"So I see… and hear, Where's Xander, may I ask?" The Watcher turned to smile at her. A raised eyebrow was his only acknowledgement of her sudden formalness.

"He got an attack of the munchies on the way over." His girlfriend replied in a tone that said she expected nothing less. "He said he'd get extra."

"Ah good." He turned to the woman just behind him. "Diana, this is Willow and Cordelia. Girls, this is Diana Greenwood. The new class being offered to Seniors is her responsibility."

"And as Giles isn't stuttering, you must be aware of our wonderful night life extras." Cordelia murmured as she shook her hand. "He's way too comfortable with you."

"Tact, Cordy, work on it." Willow shared a grin with Giles as she moved forward. "Nice to meet you, and welcome to Sunnydale."

"Thank you, Willow." As Diana shook her hand, Willow felt a strange sensation go through her body.

Eyes narrowing, she stepped back. The last time she had felt this had been when she had… "Look, not being rude, but do you know someone called Ven."

"Willow!" Giles and Cordelia exclaimed, stunned by her out of character bluntness.

"You really are the witch, aren't you." Diana, however, replied amused. "You could even say we're related, Ven and I."

And who regrets it most, I wonder? 

Funny, Ven, very funny.

"So why are you here, and why do I get the feeling it's not to teach archery." Willow's ingrained sense of curiosity broke loose. "Giles would not be so at ease with you if it was."

"Spot on Willow girl." Diana nodded to the Watcher. "You were right to tell me about her intuition, Rupert."

"Hallo!" Cordelia inserted. "She's still here you know and you so haven't answered her question yet."

"I'm here to train Willow and perhaps Amy Madison, as Wicca." The elder woman replied, looking at her watch. "And other skills. Rupert, I'll call you to arrange a time to meet everyone in your group, but for now, I have somewhere else to be."

To their stunned amazement, she just walked away. Willow managed to recover first. "Now that was weird. Ven left just as abruptly a couple of weeks ago."

Before Giles could ask what she meant, Xander arrived, empty-handed and clearly upset. He rushed straight to Willow, enfolding her in a hug. "Oh God, Willow, I'm so sorry."

She pulled back, clearly confused by his behaviour. "Xander. What's wrong?"

He took hold of her hands. "Wills, I've just seen Oz."

"Where? Willow's been trying to get hold of him for days now." Cordelia inserted swiftly. Her own gaze shot to the Watcher, deeply concerned by her boyfriend's stranger than usual behaviour.

"He was in Main Street." Xander tightened his hold. "Willow, I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Xander Harris! Will you just bloody spit it out." Giles growled as the tension increased.

"Will." He touched her pale cheek. "He was with another girl, seriously making out. Oh God, Will, I know that you… but this…"

"Oh God, I can't believe this." Cordelia gasped a hand to her mouth in shock.

To their stunned horror, Willow started to laugh then lost all colour. With a peculiar sigh, her eyes closed and she fainted. Xander and Giles only just managed to catch her.

"Giles." The young man looked up at the Watcher, his dark eyes anguished at the pain his best friend was going through. "Where are we going to do?"

"First things first, we'll get Willow inside." Giles replied as he scooped the petite girl into his arms. "Second… I don't know."

"Second, we call Angel." Cordelia said firmly.

Xander looked at his girlfriend with a peculiar expression for a moment. "Yeah, calling Deadboy would be a good thing."

Cordelia shot him a suspicious look. "What are you playing at, Xander."

They were now following Giles into the library.

"Oh come off it, Cordy. I'm not the idiot I play and you know it." Xander responded grimly. "It's pretty obvious the way Deadboy feels about her and I know Will well enough to see she feels the same way."

"Xander Harris, you have got more than one brain cell." With her usual tactfulness, Cordelia managed to compliment her boyfriend with an insult.

"Thanks… I think!"

"If you two have finished…" Giles looked over his shoulder. "Xander, my office door. Cordelia, Angel."

Cordelia grabbed the phone and dialled. As she waited, she watched the two men settle Willow on the office sofa. With a deep sigh, she turned to face the library table.

"Hello!"

"Angel, its Cordelia. Get to the library ASAP. The Oz thing is so like happening now."

"Willow." His deep concern was clear.

"Fainted, Angel. Giles and Xander are with her."

"I'll be there in fifteen."

End


	4. Dealing With Wolves

OH: Dealing With Wolves

Author: Angelbach

Category: W/A

Disclaimer: The characters of Willow, Angel, Spike and others belong to Joss Whedon and Grr-Argh. Although if Angel and Spike ever wanted to stay with me, I'd never turn them down.! (All other characters belong to me! Isn't that nice of them!)

Notes: You know that saying about a redhead's temper.

A week later, Xander glared with barely restrained anger at the currently blue haired guitarist on stage. "Are you sure we can't just grab him off there and duff him up, cause I'm really getting an urge to go up there and do manly things."

Cordelia promptly hit him across the back of his head. "How many more times do I have to tell you? NO! You dweeb, you can't. You'll ruin Willow's plan if you do."

"Actually I thought it was my plan." A voice that was becoming rapidly familiar murmured as Ven joined the two teenagers at their usual table. "Evening. Oh sit down, Xander you're blocking the view. Even if it isn't much of one."

It eventually took both women to make Xander sit down, his girlfriend resorting to kicking him.

"Alright it was your plan but it's still Willow who has to carry it through." Cordelia responded once she had sat down as well and picked up her drink. "But you have to admit that this is the first time Xan and Angel have ever agreed on anything."

Xander pretended to shudder before turning to glare at the werewolf again. "If there's one subject that Deadboy and I will ever agree on, I think it'll always be Willow." He turned back to Cordelia and Ven suddenly. "Talking of Wills, where did you drag my girlfriend and best friend off to this afternoon, Ven. I saw you disappearing with Ms Greenwood."

"I took em shopping." Ven murmured as she rolled her eyes. "And it needed all three of us to bring Willow."

"On which point, try to keep your mouth shut, Xander. We're going to have enough dropped jaws about here as it is when Willow arrives with Angel... including his." Cordelia took out her compact to check her make-up before glancing mischievously at her boyfriend.

"He doesn't know?" Xander exclaimed.

"Are you kidding?" Cordelia exclaimed. "Xander, she's trying to prove a point here and that vampire of hers will be even more protective of her when he finally gets to see what she is wearing."

"Heaven help us all then." Giles' voice came unexpectedly from behind them. The three turned round to find the Watcher smiling grimly and dressed unusually in a grey sweater and black jeans. "From the sound of it, it's a good thing that I decided to join you after all."

"G-man!" Xander exclaimed making him shudder.

"And what are you wearing?" Cordelia added as she took in his unusual apparel.

"Clothes, Cordelia and how many times, Xander." He sat down next to the former cheerleader. "Ven."

"Giles." She replied looking over his shoulder, frowning. "Diana, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I would come see how things went." The tall brunette sat down next to the blonde. "By the way, I saw Willow and Angel heading here on my way in."

"Oh good." Cordelia used Giles shoulder to stand up on the bar of her stool. "They're here and. oh my God, she did it. Ven, Diana, she actually did it."

"Did what?" Giles and Xander exclaimed.

"Turn round and look for yourselves." Diana said calmly as she pointed over to the main door, and then switched to mind speech. I never quite believed she would though.

And you've been working with her for a week now. Lack of far sight Diana. 

Oh shut up, Ven.

The dark haired vampire was standing in the doorway, scanning the club and the reason for Cordelia's shock was clear to see. He was dressed in a black silk shirt, leather trousers and a long black leather coat, an outfit belonging to his Angelus period. Catching sight of the others, he nodded once although his eyebrow rose at the sight of the two women with them.

He moved to one side to reveal Willow's petite form behind him. She was also wearing a floor length, black leather coat. Even across the club, they could see the strange expression in her green eyes.

"Oh man, Wills out for blood." Her childhood friend muttered as the two approached. "What... the... hell! Willow!"

Willow had just removed her coat, throwing it to Cordelia at her silent command.

"Hi! Xander." She chirped. "Ven, Diana. Giles, this is a surprise."

"You're telling me." The Watcher murmured as he took in his youngest charge.

The little redhead was wearing black leather hipsters, healed black leather boots and a green velvet handkerchief top that revealed a surprisingly toned stomach and a bare back with a mock angel tattoo on her shoulder as she turned to look round swiftly. Her red hair was wildly curled around her face and her make-up had been done in such a way she looked dangerously beautiful. If not for the slight colour in her cheeks, she could most definitely have been mistaken for a vampire.

"God in heaven!" The words left Giles' in a hushed undertone. He did not miss the stunned look that appeared in Angel's dark eyes nor did he miss the way it turned possessive and protective. Just the way Cordelia had predicted.

He shot a swift look towards the stage and found the guitarist looking at them, a peculiar expression on his face. He turned back to his companions and the vampire just in time to hear Ven say. "You've got his attention, Willow."

"You've got every one's attention." Xander added dryly. He had also been looking round the club, watching the faces of their peers. "And not just the boys."

"Meaning?" Angel asked as he moved closer to Willow, his hand resting on her bare shoulder.

"Harmony." Cordelia grinned in pure satisfaction. "Green is so her colour at the moment."

"Focus Ms. Chase, focus." Diana murmured as she watched Willow lean unconsciously back against the vampire's tall form. A swift look passed between the two older women as it became obvious that only his presence was helping her maintain her mask of self-confidence.

As he felt Willow tremble, Angel moved his hand to rest on her hip, pulling her closer to his side and she looked up at him, a soft smile gracing her red lips as she leant into his strength. He lowered his head and murmured in her ear. "It will be alright, Wills, I promise. I'm here, remember."

In response, she rested her hand on his where it lay at her hip.

"Yes, Cordelia, we're here to deal with the wolf, not the secondary bitch Queen." Ven grinned nastily, watching both the couple and the young man on stage.

"Oh bother that!" Cordelia retorted. "Killing two birds with one stone has always been a good thing in my book. By the way Angel, your move has Oz starting to fume and for him, that's saying something."

Willow looked at her for a moment, green eyes puzzled as she asked in a genuinely mystified tone. "What move? Cordy, what are you talking about?"

Giles swiftly stepped in, sending both Ven and Cordelia a warning glance. "What exactly are you going to do, Willow?"

Before she could reply the Dingoes finished their current set on stage and the permanent Bronze DJ started to play a slow Latin beat. Angel grinned slowly, then answered Giles' question. "She's going to dance."

"I am?" She murmured, looking up at him. "Really."

"You are, little one." He replied tightening his hold on her before looking back at the others. "Keep the wolf here while we are." The look he shared with Xander was most definitely evil. "By force if you have to."

"You've got it, Angel." Xander's grin was almost as bad; his eyes holding a vicious glint as he just considered the possibility. "Oh, you have so got it."

"Giles, stop them. You so have to stop them." Cordelia begged, tugging his arm. "They're going to cause trouble."

"I thought that was the whole point of this evening." The Watcher murmured, eyes glinting with almost the same vicious light.

"Oh God, Giles!" Cordelia buried her head in her hands for a moment, and then raised it to look at the two older women. "Can't you two do something?"

"They haven't done anything. Yet." Diana responded, "Other than dance like that."

It looks more like mating to me! And if anyone should know, it's me! 

You can say that again!

On the dance floor, Angel and Willow were unconsciously, at least on the redhead's part, putting on a display of sensual dancing that had the temperature of the club rising to almost equatorial levels. Their eyes were fastened on each other; bodies so close not even a piece of paper could get between them. It was almost as they were lost in their own world and they were the only two in it.

"I didn't even know that Willow could dance like that?" Xander got out round the lump in his throat. "When did she learn to dance like that?"

"Someone turn the temperature down." Cordelia agreed, waving her hand in front of her face as she blushed.

"Here comes the wolf." Ven murmured. "Now things are going to get really interesting."

Apart from her silent remark to her sister, she had been keeping her attention on the guitarist thereby catching the furiously possessive look on his face when he had seen the way his former girlfriend was dancing with the vampire.

"Just no violence please." Cordelia begged, catching hold of her boyfriend's shirt with both hands. "I know you and Angel really want to tear him apart, Xander but I'm sure, no, I know Willow would rather you didn't."

"Even if he is a low down egg sucking son of a uh-hum who should be castrated without anaesthetic, Ms Chase." Giles repeated the brunette's own heated description of the werewolf from the previous day. "How extremely interesting."

Her embarrassed blush grew even deeper, especially as all the other occupants of the table turned their attention to her for a moment. "Well, I was angry." She tried valiantly to defend herself. "And you hadn't seen Willow's hurt expression."

Before anyone else could speak, a sudden commotion came from the dance floor.

"Hades!" Ven swore jumping to her feet. "He's gone straight for Willow and Angel."

"And you're actually surprised!" Diana exclaimed herself as she followed her. "Come on, Ven."

"Diana, shut up! This isn't the time for one of your wise cracks." She threw back over her shoulder at her. "Now hurry up."

"What the hell have you done to her?" Oz grabbed Willow, pulling her away from Angel roughly. "My god, Willow, you look like a... a... slut!"

Angel growled low in his chest, eyes flashing gold for a second. "Let go of her, wolf boy or lose the arm."

"Angel please, you promised me." Willow said quietly, looking up at him. The quiet plea in her eye silenced him temporarily and she turned her full attention back to her former boyfriend, just as the others arrived on the dance floor.

Miraculously, the whole club seemed to have cleared, leaving them the only occupants.

"He hasn't done anything to me, Oz." Willow said quietly in the sudden silence that had fallen over them. "The only person who's done anything to me is you."

For a moment the werewolf actually looked ashamed of himself but it quickly faded. Before he could say anything, Willow spoke again.

"You should have just told me, I would have understood you know."

"I didn't. I haven't done anything wrong." He started to apologise but changed abruptly.

"I don't call walking through the middle of Sunnydale kissing another girl while avoiding your current girlfriend nothing." Xander growled, moving forward. He didn't like the fact that Oz still had hold of Willow's arm in a firm grip.

"Or avoiding her phone calls and having your friends lie to her." Cordelia added, as she caught hold of Xander, pulling him back.

"And I really think you ought to let go of Willow's arm now, Oz." Giles murmured as he watched Angel move into game face. "That's if you want to be able to play guitar still."

"If you call what they play music. What ever could my twin have been thinking of." Diana murmured to Ven who promptly giggled.

Oz released Willow's arm, sensing the sudden potential for violence all directed at him, and took a step away from them. Eyes wary, he watched them, his instincts shouting for him to get out of there before he regretted it.

The petite girl moved backward straight into Angel. He immediately encircled her waist with his arms, turning her into his side. "Are you alright, Will?" He asked ignoring everyone, his attention completely fixed in her.

"I'm fine, Angel." She looked up at him, reaching up to run her fingers across his ridges. Under her gentle touch, they faded away until he was looking at her with brown eyes again. "Every thing is under control. Only a fool would try to do anything when I'm surrounded by my friends and Oz has never been a fool, have you, Oz."

She turned her attention back to the werewolf who was still watching her with angry but wary eyes. "Or are you a fool, Oz, after all. You've always been a little emotionless, but most definitely not a fool."

"Willow, what are you playing?" Ven asked curiously. This was not exactly what any of them had had imagined when they had discussed dealing with the cheating werewolf.

"As much as I know Angel, Xander and Giles."

Cordelia coughed.

"And Cordy want to hurt him, I can't let them do it, any of them." Willow replied her eyes fastened on the guitarist. "They would be the ones most hurt by it."

"Willow." Diana moved forward, eyes flashing slightly.

"No." She moved her gaze from the werewolf for a moment to look at her. "Let me do this my way. It was me he hurt after all."

For a second, they stared at each other before the older woman nodded and moved back wards. "As you wish."

She nodded and returned her bright green gaze to the werewolf once more. For a second, they almost seemed to flash with power.

"You see, Diana, I think Oz is going to persuade the Dingoes that it's time to leave Sunnydale again. After all, its not like they are going to get the record deal they want if they stay, is it? And believe me, guys, for as long as he remains in Sunnydale, I think I can almost guarantee that nothing is ever going to go the way they want as long as they remain in the county… in anything they want to do."

"If that's what you really want, Will." Ven murmured, sharing a speaking look with her sister - who was grinning broadly at the plan the redhead had had just come up with.

That's our girl. Revenge but with not one of the people she really cares about getting hurt.

I told you she had brains. Is it my fault you keep forgetting? I so don't think so! 

Stop gloating. Zeus, you are so unbearable sometimes.

Only sometimes! 

$&£

"It's what I would like." She murmured, removing her gaze from her former boyfriend, meeting the eyes of all her friends. They all nodded, understanding.

Although Xander still sent a killing glare at the werewolf.

Leaning her head against Angel's side, she looked up at him, asking him the question silently.

"So be it." The vampire turned his own darkened gaze to the werewolf. "With one added proviso, they're out of town by sunset tomorrow. We find him after that…"

He left the consequences to the werewolf's own imagination.

"The so it shall be." Both elder women replied simultaneously, their eyes flashing for a moment.

Gulping, the werewolf took one last look at the group of people staring at him. And ran out of the club.

"Bye Oz. Let the door hit you on the way out." Xander called after him, earning him a hit on the head from Cordelia.

"Take me home, you idiot." She promptly pulled him out of the club, muttering in his ear.

"Well done, Willow, I'm proud of you." Giles murmured as he kissed her on the cheek. "Ladies, would you care to escort me on a patrol of town."

"We'd be delighted to." Ven murmured as she linked her arm in his, Diana taking his other. "Angel, I trust you will see Willow home… after you've talked with her, and Will, ... "

"Yes, Ven." She murmured, taking her eyes from Angel's still angry face.

"I do mean THAT talk."

The redhead blushed violently, drawing away from Angel slightly.

"Good night, Ven." She responded with a firm tone of voice though.

End


	5. Conversation Needed

Title: **Conversation Needed**

Series: Olympus Helping 5

Author: Angelbach

Rating: English PG

Category: W/A

Disclaimer: The characters of Willow, Angel, Spike and others belong to Joss Whedon and Grr-Argh. Although if Angel and Spike ever wanted to stay with me, I'd never turn them down!!! (All other characters belong to me! [Isn't that nice of them!!!!!])

Notes: Truth is revealed and not only to Angel… Even if it is a long time in coming!!!!

*********************************************************************************

As the door closed behind the others, Angel turned to look at the redhead with a slightly puzzled expression, and that sense only grew as she moved even further away from him, suddenly pale. "Willow?"

The redhead in front of him went from pale to blushing red in the space of seconds, and he took an involuntary step towards her. "What did she mean, Wills? Ven just now?"

"Yes well…" Willow, without even realising it managed to do a perfect impression of Giles as she stuttered in a way the vampire unconsciously found adorable. "Well, there was, I mean I may not have been exactly truthful when I told you what Ven said that day I met her."

She moved across the floor away from him, her cheeks fading from bright pink to pale white to bright pink again before making herself and Angel jump as she stamped her foot suddenly. "Goddess, that's not true either. Actually I did leave something out."

The vampire immediately moved to her side and took her shoulders in his hands. "Willow sweetheart, you're making as much sense as Xander. Take a deep breath and start from the beginning."

The redhead spun round in his hold and looked up at him, eyes sparkling brightly with suppressed tears. "Angel, she said that the reason you were brought back from Hell was… was for me. Because I… I needed you."

He let go of her, stepping back slightly as if in shock before realising that actually he was not. It was almost as if the redhead had merely put into speech what he had silently known in the back of his mind from the moment he had returned from the depths of Hell. Something someone whose identity he could still not clearly recall even now had told him.

Voice flashback: "_And when the time is right, Angelus, you will remember that you are returned above to Gaia's embrace solely for the love and protection of Willow. To follow the path that should have been yours from the very beginning at her side as a Warrior for the light. _

_You are needed more now than you have ever been immortal warrior so return now to our lost Olympian daughter. Protect her with all that you were and are. Guides will join you as and when it is deemed necessary. _"

"Angel!" Willow touched his arm with gentle fingers, worried by his lack of response and the look that suddenly appeared in his eyes, darkening them even more that normal. "Angel, what's wrong?"

He shook his head slightly and looked down into the concerned green eyes of the redhead. "It's alright Willow, I'm all right. I was just… remembering."

Raising his hand he cupped her cheek, running his thumb over the softness of her skin before slipping his arm around her waist drawing her to him. She rested her hands on his chest, looking up at him.

"Remembering what?" She asked curiously, tilting her head as she unconsciously played with a button on his shirt. "You looked like you were in another place for a moment. Like those times when you first came back from… from Hades."

"Will, was there anything else you kind of left out about your conversation with Ven?" He said softly, slipping his other arm around her and linking his hands together at the small of her back as he filed her strange reference with the flashback memory he had just had. "I have the feeling there's something else that you need to tell me… like the real reason for why she wanted you to talk to me tonight?"

"Angel…" She sighed, burying her face against his chest.

Don't lose courage now, Willow. Tell the man! The familiar voice spoke in her head.

"What the…! Ven?" She pulled her face away from Angel, the startled look in her green eyes alerting him that something strange had just happened.

"Angel, did you hear that?"

"Hear what, sweetheart?" He asked as she turned round in his arms, obviously looking for something.

Oops!

"Ven. She just told me… Angel, are you sure you didn't hear her." She swung round to face him again, leaning back in his encircled arms. "She just did it again."

Look, just ignore me. This is like so not what you are supposed to be talking about at the moment.

Angel and Willow stared at each other in equal confusion for this time the voice had been clear to both of them. The redhead shook her head almost as if she was trying to push the voice out of her head.

"You know, I really think it's time we sat those two down and had words." She said seriously. "The things that don't add up about them are so growing."

"Believe me, Wills, we will do so and about more things than even you know." He brushed back one of her wild curls then rejoined his hands, slowing moving his thumbs up and down her bare back in a sensual movement that had her shivering. "But you're most definitely prevaricating now, little one. You can do it."

Almost without realising it, she sighed again. Resting her hands either side of his neck she ran her fingers up and down the edge of his collar. "Angel... do you… do you know the real reason why I was trying to find Oz."

"Willow…" With a smile he kept internal, he brought her even closer to him. "Just bite the bullet."

She took a deep breath. "Iminlovewithyouandiwasfindinghimtotellhimthetruth."

"Okay sweetheart, once more and try to breathe this time."

Sucking in another breath, she repeated herself. "I'm in love with you and I was finding him to tell him the truth."

"In that case, I have something to tell you." He ran his hand up her back and cupped the back of her head. With his other hand, he ran his finger down her cheek. "I'm glad you were trying to find him to tell him that because…" He kissed the top of her nose. "I'm in love with you too."

"You are!" She looked up into his eyes and at the look in his; she ran her arms around his neck. "Angel, are you sure."

"Little one, there are a few things I've ever been sure of in my long life and of them all, this is one I've been most certain of." He pulled her closer and brought his lips to hers briefly before resting his forehead on hers. "I love you more than I've loved anyone else in my entire life."

"More than…" She broke off, lowering her head and ignoring the groan of her name she could hear from Ven.

"Sweetheart, she doesn't even exist for me any more in that respect. You've totally eclipsed her. Actually eclipsed is the wrong word for what you do to me. You've surpassed her completely. " He raised her head and kissed her again, holding her even closer.

The redhead broke the kiss and looked into his dark eyes for a moment before a soft smile broke free, all doubts gone for ever. "Remind me to tell you the complete conversation that Ven and I had."

She pulled his head back down and renewed the kiss, tightening her arms around his neck.

And as they kissed, Willow was almost sure that she could hear a cheer go up. A cheer that sounded remarkably like both Ven and Diana.

End

Sequel: Conversation for Another Day


	6. Conversation For Another Day

Conversation For Another Day

Disclaimer: The characters of Willow, Angel, Spike and others belong to Joss Whedon and Grr-Argh. Although if Angel and Spike ever wanted to stay with me, I'd never turn them down! (All other characters belong to me! [Isn't that nice of them!])

Notes: Truth is revealed of an Olympian nature.

*****/*****/

"Okay, let's get this straight." Xander sank into the chair opposite Willow and Angel. "While you two were 'talking' last night," He raised his fingers grinning as he signed speech marks. "You heard Ven talking to you, but because she wasn't there, you're both saying it was in your minds."

Willow and Angel shared an amused grin at the remarkably astute summing up before replying at the same time. "Yes."

"You've finally gone mad, the pair of you."

"Xander Harris!" Cordelia exclaimed in shock. "How can you say such a thing?"

"Easy, I just did." He shot back. "I am seriously beginning to think I am the only sane person around here."

"As that it highly debatable and completely unbelievable, I would rethink that statement of yours, Xander." Giles said dryly as he joined them. He focused his attention on the young witch and the master vampire. "What do you want to do about it?"

"Giles, what do you know about them. How does Diana know all she knows? Why are you so comfortable with them?"

Giles sat back in his chair, an extremely thoughtful look on his face as he considered what Willow had just asked. "Actually, those are very good questions, Willow. Even more so, considering I don't really have any answers to give you. It's as if I have always known them, been comfortable around them. I've just always known that they are to be trusted and never questioned it."

"But you don't know where they come from or who they really are?" Angel said quietly. "That's what you're actually saying."

"No to your first question and yes to your second."

"They have power, no that's wrong, actually..." Willow paused for a moment, considering what she wanted to say before continuing. "They are power, I'm sure of it. I've felt it."

"But so have you, Will, they could be just witches like you." Xander exclaimed. "Because if its anything else, I really don't like the way that this conversation is going."

"I'm sorry Xander but this is something else, something more." Willow replied quietly as she entwined her fingers in Angel's, her eyes darkening with worry as she glanced at the vampire at her side.

The look on his face had them widening slightly and she tightened her hold on his hand. "Angel?"

"Olympian." Angel said suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?" Giles looked at the vampire.

"I was told that I was being sent back for the lost Olympian daughter." Angel looked at the Watcher, his eyes darkening slightly as he then turned to look at the redhead leaning against him. "They were referring to Willow when they said it, I'm sure of it."

"Me!" The shocked look Willow returned would have been funny if the situation had not of been of so much concern to them.

"Willow!" Cordelia exclaimed as she took in the pale face of her friend and she immediately moved to her side, taking her other hand.

Willow smiled at the brunette and then turned to Angel once again. "But, but..."

"Yes you, my Willow." He ran his fingers over her cheek in quiet reassurance but turned his eyes to Giles. "I'm even surer of it now, Giles, especially when you take everything into consideration. Hades was most definitely referring to Willow when he spoke of the lost Olympian daughter. I was to be returned to her to keep her safe and that guides would appear as necessary to help."

Giles removed his glasses and laid them on the table in front of him. He was growing so pale it had the two girls looking at each other seriously worried.

Even Xander noticed it. "G-man, what's wrong?"

"I am such a fool." He murmured as he buried his head in hands.

"No Rupert, we just didn't want you to see just yet." At the sound of Diana's voice from doorway of his apartment, they all turned to find both of the mysterious women standing there. "It was not yet time for you to know."

"But as always, you lot have managed to throw the timetable totally out of the window." Ven grinned as she literally bounced into the room and sat on the arm of the sofa next to Cordelia, pulling her hair slightly and then leant over to push a lock of Willow's hair behind her ear. "Considering who we're dealing with here, we should have expected it though Diana."

"Ven, all you are doing is confusing the situation even more than it already is." Diana sighed as she closed the door and leant against the table, folding her arms as she did so. "Okay people, throw the questions."

"Isn't that a little hard to do, I mean, questions aren't physical things!" Xander responded with a confused expression.

Just the sheer ridiculousness of the question was enough to relieve the tension that had suddenly invaded the room at the entrance of the two women. Both Giles and Angel couldn't help themselves as they rolled their eyes simultaneously as the two girls leant into each other giggling.

It only stopped as Willow sat up straight, her eyes focusing on the brunette leaning against the table. "Archery, greenwood, Diana – oh my... Artemis!"

Before Diana could respond though, the redhead had turned to look at the blonde. "Blonde, beautiful, Ven, Ven, oh Venus, Aphrodite, you're Aphrodite!"

Ven grinned, holding out her hand to her sister. "I told you she would be the one to make the connections."

Diana merely rolled her eyes, slapping her hand down. "Something tells me that Rupert had made the connection as well."

Much to the surprise of everyone, it was yet again Xander who broke the tension that had suddenly fallen again across the room. "Willow, you're not making much sense. You're talking mythology here. The Greek gods weren't real, they can't be them."

"Sorry to disappoint you Alexander but we are most definitely for real." Ven responded, a note of hurt in her voice. "We just don't need to..."

"Interfere as much." Diana finished with a soft smile. "Father insisted on it when he realised that more and more people were realising that they had free will." She shook her head. "I don't think he realised just how much of an impact the retirement of the gods would have on the world."

"It's been fun watching though." Ven added before her bright smile was replaced with a frown. "Well, some things have." She shook her head as a memory of something only she could see crossed her mind and it took a quiet cough from Diana to bring back her full attention.

The mortals were staring at them, almost in disbelief. In fact the only person who seemed to have kept his composure was the vampire. He immediately moved his arm around Willow's waist, moving her to his other side and then pulled the cheerleader next to him so that they were both in his protective circle.

"And Willow..." He looked down at her as he felt his redhead wrap her arms around his, her slender frame shaking slightly. "Why is Willow so important to everyone?"

"Willow is the last of the lost Olympian children, the daughter of Hades and Persephone."

End

Sequel: Bad Penny

*****/*****/

_I don't normally write ANs for this series so this is an exception._

_I have not abandoned this series, RL just gets in the way a real lot._


End file.
